


Walk Walk Fashion Baby

by Weisster



Series: Berry and Chan: A Touching Love Story [4]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Finding Berry, M/M, berry and sean!!, chan and yeonjun meet cause why not, though it's very quick dw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 10:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22494826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weisster/pseuds/Weisster
Summary: Don't cry over the dog that you seemed to hate.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han
Series: Berry and Chan: A Touching Love Story [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615573
Comments: 5
Kudos: 72





	Walk Walk Fashion Baby

“Chan,  _ baby,  _ I’m so sorry--holy  _ shit,  _ lady, outta the road  _ right the fuck now--” _

“Honey?!” Chan says worriedly, clutching the phone in his hand harder. When he has called Jisung a few minutes ago on his way home, this was not what he signed up for. Definitely not. “What did you do? Are you okay, Sungie?”

“I’m fine, just forgot I had a meeting with my boss in  _ ten fucking minutes-- _ ” Jisung stops and is cut off by his own screeching, which is loud enough that Chan has to hold his phone away from his ear in order not to suffer permanent damage. A passerby gives him a weird, long look. 

When he hears no yelling anymore, he puts his phone back to his ear again and asks; “Will you be there in time?”

“I will. I  _ hope.  _ Or--fucking  _ shit, _ I might not,” Jisung lets out an inhumane sound which Chan can only guess means that he’s doing a turn, “Can you you just please take Berry out for a walk and feed him? Please? Pretty  _ pretty _ please?” he begs, voice laced with desperation.

“Of course I can, honey,” Chan says with a frown. Sure, he’s afraid of Berry and stays away from him no matter how much the dog follows him wherever he goes but he isn’t heartless. Chan is just a scaredy cat, not the antagonist here. 

“I love you so much, baby.  _ Mwah-mwah. _ ” 

“Mwah-mwah to you too. Love ya, baby. Good luck with your meeting and please drive safely!” Chan says, trying his best to keep his voice composed and calm despite wanting to scream in worry. 

“Thank you, my one and only--!”

And the call ends like that. 

Chan sighs for the umpteenth time this day. Just then, his bus arrives and drives through the puddles, splashing the water on him.  _ Don’t sigh, you’ve already used up way too many sighs, _ Chan thinks to himself and gets on the bus. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


When he comes home Berry immediately starts barking, running towards the door. He stops halfway through when he sees that it’s Chan drenched in water. Ah, seems like he’s learnt boundaries. He’s still wagging his tail though, a sign that he’s happy. And no matter how much Chan does not like the little furry creature, he’s still glad that he feels happy around Chan.

“I’ll feed you soon, let me just get changed, okay?” he says and starts walking with his back against the wall, facing Berry. The dog turns around and follows Chan to the door of his room that Chan closes before he even has the chance to set a paw inside.

It’s not as if Berry would attack him if he turned his back on him, definitely not. But fears are irrational and Chan doesn’t really care anymore about being level-headed. 

When he opens the door, he sees Berry sitting right outside and tilting his head, giving Chan a look the human can’t decipher. 

Chan goes to the kitchen backwards, keeping an eye on Berry and occasionally looking backwards so he doesn’t accidentally trip on something in the way. When he fills up Berry’s bowl with food the dog doesn’t stop barking until he puts down the bowl cautiously on the floor and quickly retreats behind the counter, carefully peeking down on Berry, who’s scarfing his food down.

“Jesus, you’re hungry,” Chan mutters. 

When Berry’s gladiator-like eating is finally over with, Chan grabs the leash with a sigh, getting mentally ready to walk Berry to the park.

He bends down to put the collar on Berry’s neck, “Alright big guy, let’s go-” he gets cut off when Berry leans up to lick his face, “-no! No licking!” he whines and pushes the dog down. He ignores Berry’s (irresistible, as Jisung likes to call it) eyes and opens the door.

When they get outside, they hear the door above them open as well and down the stairs walks a blue haired man with a small brown dog. 

“Oh! Hello!” he greets when his eyes meet with Chan. “Do you live there?” he asks and nods against the door that Chan just exited.

“Yeah! Are you the neighbour with the loud dog?” Way to make conversation, really. Chan takes a mental note to pat himself on the back when no one’s around.

But the situation is kind of weird. Chan’s never really seen him around before. But then again, he hasn’t really seen many of his neighbours, only a woman with her bike that goes to work at the same time he does with Jisung.

“Well, not really. I’m the neighbour’s boyfriend, I practically live here though,” he trails off and begins walking down the stairs, Chan follows after him. 

“Oh I see, what’s your name?”

“Yeonjun! Yours?”

“Chan! This is Berry, what’s your dog’s name?”

“Oh, his name is Sean.”

They talk while walking around the neighbourhood until they get to the park. He learns a lot about Yeonjun during that time, the fact that his english name is Daniel and that he was in L.A for a year and taught at a dancing studio. Chan’s actual neighbour’s name is Soobin, who’s a freelance graphic designer, which explains why Chan hasn’t seen him at all.

“No way!” Yeonjun exclaims with a laugh, “Your husband just came home one day with a dog? Because of a contract? Dude, this sounds like a sitcom.” 

“It does. I was shocked I didn’t hear laughing tracks,” Chan deadpans and sits down on the park bench.

“Okay, but let’s be real, laughing tracks are useless,” Yeonjun says in a serious voice as he bends down to unhook Sean’s collar. 

“Agreed,” he says and does the same, letting the two friendly dogs play freely.

It’s easy to talk to Yeonjun, Chan concludes as they start talking about their partners. Not that Chan ever had much of a problem with people anyways, he’s pretty much an extrovert who has contacts from all around the world. But Yeonjun just seems different, the same way Jisung is different for him (though nothing could compare to how free he feels around his one and only munchkin). 

“Binnie stays holed up in his room when he has a massive project to do, it’s deadly, man, he’ll even forget he has to eat,” Yeonjun says with a sigh as he leans his head back on the park bench. “All I can do is help him with Sean and stuff.”

“I’m sure he’s there for you too.”

“Of course! He’ll drag me out of the dance studio if I stay there for too long, he’ll cook for me when I’m tired, force my ass to go to bed when I’m restless, you know, that stuff.”

“Why not just move in?”

“I’ve been meaning to ask that but he’s pretty stressed right now. How did you do it?”

“I just said ‘you spend way too much time here why not move in all together?’ and Jisung just agreed,” he shrugs, a fond smile on his face when he recalls the event. Jisung was very whiny about going home that day, clinging to Chan like a koala and Chan, equally clingy, just suggested him to stay forever. Which made Jisung scream out a happy ‘yes!’ and led to a heated makeout session.

But Yeonjun doesn’t need to know that part.

The fond memory is short lived when Yeonjun suddenly sits up straight and when Chan follows his confused gaze he sees no dogs before them.  _ Fuck _ .

“Shit, did we just lose our dogs?” Yeonjun asks no one in particular. The answer’s obvious, painfully so. “Binnie is gonna kill me!”

Chan stands up immediately when the realisation that he just lost Jisung’s ‘son’ settles in, “Sungie is gonna kill  _ me _ ,” he gasps and then runs where he thinks a dog would go, which is amongst the bushes and trees in the park. 

“ _ Berry? _ ”

“ _ Sean! _ ”

If it weren’t for the collars that they’re holding in their hands people would think that they’ve gone complete Looney Tunes. 

Yeonjun peeks inside the bushes, separating them with his hands, “Fucking--!” he yells, retreating his hands.

“Are you okay!?” Chan shouts, looking to where Yeonjun is. He’s holding his hands between his legs and is hunching slightly.

“I’m fine, just a thorn bush!” he wheezes.  _ Yikes, that’s painful, _ Chan thinks with a grimace. But there’s no time to be sympathetic and kiss it better, because nothing will be able to kiss it better when Chan receives Jisung’s sad stare, because he lost the fucking dog.

Plus, anything could happen to Berry! He could be kidnapped! He could be scared and lonely in the deep dark forest, not knowing where to turn to! And it’ll all be Chan’s fault because he wasn’t a good enough parent! Maybe he truly doesn’t deserve that N.1 Dad mug after all-

_ Woof _ !

Is that-? “Berry?!” Chan shouts and looks around wildly.

“Sean!” he hears Yeonjun shout near him.

The bushes a few feet away starts rustling and out runs the two lost dogs, looking blissfully unaware that they could have  _ died _ .

“Berry!” Chan shouts happily - which he thought he never would - and picks up Berry in his arms, feeling himself getting teary eyed. “Oh my god, I’m so happy you’re okay,” he lets out a shaky sigh, letting Berry lick his face happily.

“Are you crying?” Yeonjun asks teasingly.

“No,” he denies as a sob escapes his lips. 

<>

“Oh my god guys,” Jisung gasps quietly in the darkness and zooms into the couch where Chan is curled up with Berry beside him, “-look at them! They’re sleeping together!” he whispers excitedly. Thankfully the view is clear because of the light from the TV. 

He turns the camera around to himself, “Aren’t they the cutest?” he asks giddily and then immediately turns the camera back to the cute sigh, “I wanna frame this on my wall!”

  
  
  


**_I Come Home To Find My Husband Sleeping With Our Dog That He Didn’t Like_ **

_ 234,672 views _

  
  



End file.
